Reimu Hakurei
Reimu Hakurei is the Main Protagonist of the Touhou Poject series. She is a shrine maiden who defends Gensokyo from people who like to cause troubles such as Youkais, one of them being Yukari Yakumo.... Reimu is somewhat lazy and unless there is a major crisis, she wouldn't want to be involved, just like Sans the Skeleton from Undertale. Despite this, Reimu is Optimistic and Kind hearted, as she is a hero of her world after all, and the reason she can befriend the Youkais is that she also thinks good of others. This article only focuses on Reimu's playable role in fanon universe games where she is yet to be playable in the common timeline of non-existent games or games where she has yet to make a playable appearance in, such as: Touhou X Twinkle Star Sprites: Forces of Justice and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History). Playable Roles in the games Touhou in General Basically what she does. There are no changes whatsoever in the games, only Official releases of the 2017-onwards games on the Nintendo Switch. You can find Reimu's general role on the official wiki. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) As a Super Smash Bros. Fighter, Reimu is Semi-Light weight, and has a velocity between Load Ran and Lip, two Video Game Characters who wear hairbows and also happen to be Playable Fighters in the fanon timeline of the game. Reimu is DLC Fighter #82, tied in with Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury and Load Ran from Twinkle Star Sprites (As well as her echo fighter: Time Buttermitt). Reimu has 4 jumps like Every Panel de Pon Fighter, and she will be able to wall jump. Basic Attacks For the majority of the basic attacks, Reimu uses her Gohei stick. Neutral Combo: #1: Right Swing with her weapon, #2: Left Swing with her weapon, #3: Forward Stab with her weapon Dash Attask: Power hurl (Reimu hurls herself forwards, making her head a hitbox to hurt foes) Forward-Tilt: Left Fist Punch Up-Tilt: Swings her gohei upwards Down-Tilt: Low Kick with her right foot Forward Smash: Super Spinning Gohei Attack (When Charged, Reimu spins her gohei, and it emits a red aura, and if at full charge, the attack deals knockback. At full Charge, this attack deals 30% damage with a Big Knockback.) Up-Smash: Powerful Rising Punch (When Charged, Reimu's left hand emits a red aura and if at full charge, electric charges are present in her left hand, and when activated, Reimu uppercuts her foe, and at full charge, the attack deals 30% Damage and a Possible Star KO if the opponent is at least 100% damaged. Down Smash: Reimu slams the ground where magic elements forming the shapes of Ofuda papers rise up and deals powerful vertical damage, and if at full charge, some of the magic element ofuda papers go horizontally Neutral Aerial: Reimu kicks her foe mid-air. Forward Aerial: Reimu launches herself forward like a missile. Back Aerial: Reimu does Ganondorf's Back Aerial Up Aerial: Reimu does an outwards punch from back to front via going upwards Down Aerial: Reimu dives down and when hits the ground, a big blast occura and anyone caught will be LAUNCHED Grabs: Reimu grabs with one arm. Pummel: Reimu whacks her foe with her gohei F-Throw: Reimu kicks her foe forwards B-Throw: Reimu zips behind her foe and elbows them the other direction Up-Throw: Reimu picks her foe up and launches them up to the air with her gohei. Down-Throw: Reimu jumps and steps on her foe before popping them into the air backwards Special Attacks Neutral Special: Ofuda shots: Reimu fires 5 ofuda paper charms at a certain direction you desire. If the B button is held, Reimu fires 10 papers instead. Each ofuda paper deals 3.5% damage. Side Special: Yin-Yang Orb: Reimu fires 3 Yin-Yang Orbs forwards. One orb deals 18.75% damage and cannot be spammed Up Special: Reimu shoots 5 laser beams up, 1 going straight upwards, 2 going diagonal to the right, and 2 going diagonal to the left. Down Special: Reimu spins like a powerful tornado and this attack deals multi-hitting damage, about 6.25% per hit. Final Smash: Reimu emits a super strong aura and ALL foes are caught. The Final Smash is a cinematic where Reimu goes Bullet Hell and shoots her foes, racking up damage, and does her signature Fantasy Heaven attack as the final blow. If anyone reaches 175% damage, they are instantly KO'ed. Miscellaneous Alternate colors #Default Red #Original Orange #Original Yellow #Original Green #Original Blue #Original Purple #Marisa Kirisame's colors #Remilia Scarlet's colors #Cirno's colors #ALice Margatroid's colors #Yukari Yakumo's colors #Original Rainbow colors Idle poses #Reimu dusts her front skirt off #Reimu looks back #Reimu flexes her arms Taunts #Reimu raises her gohei up and says: "I won't lose no matter what!" #Reimu spins her gohei and says: "I won't hold back!" #Reimu winks at the camera and smiles. Cheer REIMU HAKUREI! OUR SHRINE MAIDEN! REIMU HAKUREI! OUR SHRINE MAIDEN! REIMU HAKUREI! OUR SHRINE MAIDEN! Victory Animations #Reimu sits down and drinks tea, and there is a table on her right side. #Reimu dances around and strikes a pose, a complete original victory animation. #Reimu fires some ofuda papers that became an everlasting confetti, and smiles. Losing Animation Reimu simply applauses to the winner with a smile, knowing that Reimu is a good sport. Touhou x Twinkle Star Sprites: Forces of Justice Reimu makes a playable appearance as the main Touhou Protagonist in this game, accompanied with her best friend Marisa Kirisame, as well as their new friends whom they encounter from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History): Load Ran and Time Buttermitt from Twinkle Star Sprites. Trivia #In the Fantendo Switch timeline, Reimu is the SECOND Indie Game character to join the Super Smash Bros. fighter roster after Shantae and prior to Patako Amatsuka (And her 2 Echo FIghters: Ekoro and Risu) and Frisk, as well as the FIRST Japanese Indie Game character. (Neptune and Asuka came from AAA companies) #Because Reimu is announced DLC Fighter along with Load Ran, Both Touhou and Twinkle Star Sprites fandoms became allies, and the only conflicts are just about which character is better, but both sides respect people's opinions.